Who Says You Can't Go Home?
by Shalan the Magnificent
Summary: All Ed wants to do is go home and see his brother… but it becomes clear that the only way he is going to get home is by going from world to world with the help of a mysterious girl he found half drowned in a river, and two strange men he meets along the w
1. The Man In The Water

**Who Says You Can't Go Home?**

_Author's Note: I know… I'm back at FMA Fanfics again and maybe this time I'll stick to it… yeah like that'll ever happen… but lets look back… I need a new fan girl obsession right? Well… here it is… his name is Cloud Strife… on the other hand there's always… SQUALL LEONHART! Insert Fangirl Scream and Glomp But they're not in this story… maybe… I dunno READ! HAHAHAHAHA! Oh and BTW I really don't like the movie ending so this is my new ending… sorta… but it gets more complicated… read and please don't just stop once my favorite chapters are done… you guys are losers sometimes and only read until I get to a steamy part then you just… STOP! AAAAAH! It drives me crazy… speaking of crazy… here's my totally F-R-eaky courtesy of my friend Jenny new story called Who Says You Can't Go Home!_

_Summary: All Ed wants to do is go home and see his brother… but it becomes clear that the only way he is going to get home is by going from world to world with the help of a mysterious girl he found half drowned in a river, and two strange men he meets along the way. EdxOC LeonxRinoa Duh CloudxTifa_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Full Metal Alchemist or Final Fantasy 7 or 8… well I own the DVD's and the games but I don't… you get the picture…_

"_Who Says You Can't Go Home?_

_There's Only One Place They Call Me One Of Their Own… _

_I'm Just A Home Town Boy…_

_Born A Rolling Stone…_

_Who Says You Can't Go Home? _

_Who Says You Can't Go Back… _

_Been All Around The World And As A Matter Of Fact… _

_There's Only One More Place I Wanna Go… _

_Who Says You Can't Go Home…"_

**Bon Jovi**

**Who Says You Can't Go Home?**

**Have a Nice Day**

Chapter: The Man In The Water

He twitched, feeling coming back into his body. Icy water rushed over him, knocking some sense into his legs. He dragged himself forward, coughing. He forced himself up a ledge away from the water then collapsed. His limbs were too weak to even move him another inch. He took in deep shuddering breaths, coughing up water and sand. His body was bruised and burned, sliced in some places. He wore a pair of black pants that were burned and shredded, two golden bands on his upper arms hugged his muscles snugly usually but now his muscles were so swollen that they seemed to be cutting in. His hair was buttercup blonde, normally pulled back into a loose braid but now long strands of hair escaped the braid, sticking to his head with his bangs that, when dry, splayed across his forehead in messy spiky wings… two long pieces of hair never went up in the braid. He was taller now, his lightly tanned skin was stretched tightly across swollen muscles. His head pounded knowing that if he didn't get up and move he would die.

'_C'mon… you can do it._' He egged himself on, trying to get his body to move. '_They're going to find you. Go!_' He felt his body lift from the ground, the numb feeling being replaced by aching muscles and throbbing wounds. He moved stiffly through the woods, his body screaming at him to stop. He grunted as a limb whapped his arm, the green leaves stinging, swinging back and rusting as if laughing at him. His legs were now throbbing from the pain in his calves, he stopped and rested, leaning against a tree. He panted, the strain this was putting on his muscles, on his body was beyond words. He pushed forward, hoping to find some way out. He was burning up, his body feverish and sweaty, he knew if he didn't hurry… '_You have to find some place to hide_.' Just as he thought that he entered a clearing.

A large cylindrical barn was over to the right. Its paint was peeling and the roof was caving in but it would do. He moved off in that direction. The green grasses around the barn swished merrily in a soft sweet smelling breeze, he took in as deep a breath as he dared then kept moving. He limped into the barn then collapsed against a wall, slumping down and resting his head against the wood. He looked out a hole in the roof then allowed himself to drift into sleep.

_"Ed! Hey Ed watch this!" Al, his little brother called and swung high into the air on the swing. He jumped free. "I'm FLYING!" He laughed as he flew through the air. He landed on Ed who laughed before he hit the ground._

_"You two are so rough." Winry Rockbell… their best friend and future Automail Mechanic clucked walking over._

_"Yeah bet you can't do that!" Al pointed towards the swing_

Ed woke laughing from his sleep, it was dark now, sounds of voices could be heard outside the barn. He moved closer, listening to the voices.

"We'll get him yet sir." Ed heard the voice of a lieutenant in the Nazi Military. He narrowed his blue eyes warily, knowing that they would find him if he wasn't cautious. He silently scaled a ladder inside the barn, pausing to listen to the talk again.

"Last I saw his tracks were headed this way. He looks pretty badly injured, the guards must've gotten him good." The lieutenant spoke again. Ed walked to the open hayloft door and peeked out, the camp's lights flickering through the opening. He hid along side so he could look out without being seen. A bright flare flash went up and illuminated the loft and Ed ducked back behind the door. Another flare went up and Ed used the initial flare as a cover, the blinding light would give him two seconds cover. He dove down and tumble, rather painfully, out of the clearing. Unfortunately his plan didn't quite go right. There was an outcry and he paused, stupidly allowing them to see him.

Ed took off running through the forest, the strange leaves and plants seemingly moving aside for him, giving him a path. He heard the platoon swarm after him. He swung around through a branch, catching a glimpse of two soldiers who had managed to weasel their way through the woods, following him at a steady pace. He reached behind himself, pulling out the only two weapons he had left, two long silver swords that hung in a single sheath over his back, slung across his shoulder. He swung up on top of a low hanging branch and jumped up a few branches, the natural painkillers that your body releases when you're hurt and running for your life kicking in. He didn't notice the pain at all any more, all he was worried about was getting out of this situation alive.

"Where'd he go?" One of the soldiers looked at the other. The other shrugged and they both heard a crack from above.

"Maybe you should look up!" Ed's deep voice said mockingly, dropping down, he swung one hand over, his sword held like a knife and slammed the hilt into one's shoulder, knocking him over, the other he flipped and parried the soldier's blow. He backed up catching their swords with his, flipping their weapons into the air, one reached for his gun and the other moved to pull out a knife. "I don't think you're going to want to be doing that."

"Oh I think I do." The gunslinger replied scathingly. Ed smiled.

"Do you want to see which one is faster then? My blades or your gun?" The young man's voice was taunting. "I don't think you'll win that bet but I'll give you this chance… you can put your hand down or you can die." His other sword swung over underneath the other's neck. "That goes for you too."

"Then are we supposed to just let you walk on out of here?" Ed seemed to consider this.

"Yes. Either that or I walk out of here alive but with two more deaths on my record and I really don't want that gents. If you can't tell, I was planning on walking out of here alive from the moment you initiated this chase." He smiled generously.

"Don't get your hopes up." The man reached for his gun, a sly look on his face. Within a second Ed's eyes flashed and the marksman fell dead, his partner fell back from Ed, fear painted across his face. He scooted backwards up against a tree, looking for someway out.

"I've already killed our partner, do you want to die too?" The man shook his head. "Good, then relay this message to your general: I am alive and I hereby challenge you. Come and find me if you will but first. Catch me if you can!" Ed jumped up and disappeared into the trees again, rustling off through the leaves.

_'Hope he gets back alright_.' Ed spoke to himself as he raced along the limbs, hoping to find a road along the way. '_Besides I'm sure his wife'll be missing him if he doesn't get back soon_.' Ed chuckled darkly as he jumped off a top branch launching himself into the dark midnight air. He hit the ground with a running start and took off, hoping they wouldn't catch him.

_So how was that for a good first chapter? It was kinda cool huh? I had to give Ed some advantage so I gave him two swords… BTW I gave him his arm back… I'll take it away again whenever he gets back to Amestris but for the purposes of this story… he had to have his arm._


	2. Faint Heart, Fair Lady

**Who Says You Can't Go Home?**

_Author's Note: WOW! Two in one update are you all proud of me or what?_

_Summary: All Ed wants to do is go home and see his brother… but it becomes clear that the only way he is going to get home is by going from world to world with the help of a mysterious girl he found half drowned in a river, and two strange men he meets along the way. EdxOC LeonxRinoa Duh CloudxTifa_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Full Metal Alchemist or Final Fantasy 7 or 8… well I own the DVD's and the games but I don't… you get the picture…_

"_Who Says You Can't Go Home?_

_There's Only One Place They Call Me One Of Their Own… _

_I'm Just A Home Town Boy…_

_Born A Rolling Stone…_

_Who Says You Can't Go Home? _

_Who Says You Can't Go Back… _

_Been All Around The World And As A Matter Of Fact… _

_There's Only One More Place I Wanna Go… _

_Who Says You Can't Go Home…"_

**Bon Jovi**

**Who Says You Can't Go Home?**

**Have a Nice Day**

Chapter: Faint Heart, Fair Lady

Ed pulled the hat a little lower over his face, shielding his eyes from the harsh afternoon sky. He was riding in the back of a cart headed for a little town that he didn't even know the name of. The large brown horses pulled the wooden trailer along at a steady pace, bumping up and down from time to time as they walked. He tipped his hat a little at a woman who was standing at the side of the road. She smiled and nodded back, the basket on her head filled with fruit.

"So what do you hear about Hitler these days?" Ed fired at the driver. He looked over his shoulder at the young man.

"Why d'ya ask?" The driver retorted cantankerously. Ed smiled, the old man was bald with a snowy beard streaked with brown, his black skin was stretched across broad shoulders and powerful arm muscles, his eyes were narrow and gleamed with mischievous wisdom. He wore a tunic over pants that were tied around his calves, the brown sandals around his feet giving him the perfect old grouch look.

"I haven't been in country for a while. I was just curious." Ed watched the man think, the driver chewed tobacco and when he would ponder something he pushed the wad into the front of his mouth, nibbling at it with his front teeth.

"He up and ran away y'know. Ya, that's what I heard, he just disappeared y'know. I says to the missus, 'I wonder why a high and mighty dick-tater type like that would just up and run.' And SHE says, 'I heard it was because he wanted to keep from bein' killed.' Then I says to her, 'Now why would he wanna do tha' y'know?' The missus looks at me and says, ''Cause he got a heap less sense than 'is enemies.' Sos tha's all I heard… now why'd ya ask y'know?" He said all of this in a rather interested voice, only pausing for breath every once in a while. His toothy grin when he spoke of his wife gave away that besides the fact that he complained about her they had been given a wonderful life together.

"I just ask because I wanted to know. Like I said, I haven't been in country for a while." Ed muttered in response.

"Hmm… seems t'me there's more than tha'… ya hide when we see military, ya don't talk much 'bout where ya been. Your jus' a character Mr… ya'know I neva did ge'ya name…" Ed smiled apologetically.

"Don't worry about it, here's my stop." Ed jumped off the back of the cart and disappeared into the woods.

"Ya' got balls lad… ya' got 'em alrigh'…" The cart driver just continued on, humming a little tune merrily.

Ed sighed, leaning against a tree, he was now wearing a pair of black pants that he had borrowed and a black coat that hung a few inches above his low slung pants. The coat had white edges on the sleeves, around the high collar, down the front and around the bottom edge. The top had strips cut in it to attach together that were also edged with white. He had cut his hair short, the two pieces of hair long still but everything else was short and spiky, sticking out in several different directions. He rubbed his hand across his head, wishing he hadn't cut his hair off. His left elbow was still bandaged and his stomach was wrapped with white gauze that was tied on the side, two strips flapping gently in the wind. His black boots went well with his outfit. His swords were slung over his shoulder, the easiest way to carry them. He had a straw hat that now hung from his neck down his back.

"Jesus." He ducked and cupped water into his hands, splashing his face with water. He cupped another handful and greedily gulped it down. He pulled his jacket off, pulling his swords back over his shoulder. Then he picked up his jacket, pulled his hat over his head again and walked back up to the road to get another ride.

Then as he turned back to the road something caught his eye, a flash of red among blue. He turned back and then he saw her, she was caught between two rocks, her side was ripped and he could see the white of her ribs but her chest moved up and down shakily, she was breathing. He looked over his shoulder and sighed. _'Alright… alright… Al would want me to do this…'_ He pulled her gently from between the rocks and then lifted her over his shoulder. "Let's get you outta here my friend." He looked around then walked off, tripping over stones from time to time.

And that it for now my friends… I have to go and… WTIRE ANOTHER CHAPTER! 

RINGO! OUT!


End file.
